


One Last Bow

by Elena159



Series: 疫情期间现实向 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: For Melwood training facility, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 献给梅尔伍德summary：两小只推出的新业务：梅尔伍德代纪念服务cp依次两小只，嘴炮组，包虾，麦卡福勒，哼花phone call和a lovely day后续，疫情期间现实向三部曲的收尾，献给梅尔伍德的致意
Relationships: Robbie Fowler/Steve McManaman, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard, hint of Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Series: 疫情期间现实向 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796503
Kudos: 2





	One Last Bow

【0】

利物浦队群

林德斯：@全员

以下是本周训练安排，再次提醒遵守地区防疫规定，减少不必要的外出，佩戴口罩出行

特别提醒：俱乐部拟于最晚下周一前搬离梅尔伍德训练基地，有需要请在本周内带离个人用品，有俱乐部帮忙搬走的需要请放置在俱乐部提供的蓝色箱子内，俱乐部将在完成消杀及移交工作前统一运送到安盛训练中心

“梅尔伍德是我们的家。”阿诺德站在罗伯逊面前，梅尔伍德，这座在他们对话里的训练基地以进入了自己服役的倒计时，“从我很小的时候开始，我就梦想走进这里。我知道现在青训学院里的孩子们会与我们那时候不同，也许他们未来的梦想换了地点，但是没人能把我记忆里的应许之地夺走。”

罗伯逊点点头，“如果不是因为疫情，梅尔伍德值得一个最盛大的告别，但现在，没有告别赛，没有仪式，甚至不能有过多的人来访。”

“所以，我觉得，如果我们搞一个新业务，帮那些不能来的前辈们告别，肯定大受欢迎。”

【1】

他们的第一个客户是卡拉格。

“我真的想自己回到梅尔伍德看看，太遗憾了，我和Stevie本打算为梅尔伍德办一个退役纪念赛的，现在也只能在线上看看了。”此时已经结束了训练，罗伯逊与阿诺德对工作人员说了一声要多留一小会儿，为这位利物浦名宿线上寻找一下与梅尔伍德的回忆，此时阿诺德举着手机走在前面，罗伯逊在他身后四处张望，“再往前，对，前面左转。”

“前面就到教练办公室了吧——”

“——没事，boss还在下面说话呢。”

“没关系，你们两个又不是偷偷约会去了——”卡拉格在线上“安慰”两人。

阿诺德和罗伯逊相视一笑，或许也算呢？

在主教练办公室的对面，爱德华兹从自己的办公室出来，迎面碰上两个边走边举着手机四处张望的人，“你们这是拍vlog吗？”

“Michael，”阿诺德举起手机打招呼，“我们的‘梅尔伍德告别代纪念’项目今天刚刚开张，正在帮我们传奇的卡拉格找一个，找一个什么地方来着？”阿诺德看向罗伯逊，罗伯逊似乎也没记住卡拉格那一串形容词，“古老的、秘密的、还有？”

“浪漫的，你们两个用一点踢球时候的聪明劲儿吧。”

“这边都是办公区，”爱德华兹往后看了一眼，“那边最近一直在准备搬东西，你们不一定过得去。”

“肯定有条小路能过去的，不要慌。”卡拉格在线上毫无作用地安慰两人。

告别了利物浦的体育总监，两人按照卡拉格的指点换了条路转进了目的地，“这看起来像是仓库？”阿诺德被灰尘呛得咳嗽了两声，“你认真的，Carra？这里浪漫吗？”

“我记住你了。”卡拉格回头喊道，“Gary，你手机能借我用一下吗？”

曼联名宿缓缓出镜，“你情绪化的小告别居然还没有完成？”

“才到了最精彩的部分，相信我，Gary。”卡拉格在Skype上输入了些什么，然后把手机放在了一旁朝向天花板。

“Gary？”杰拉德的声音从手机里传来。

“是我，Stevie！不要告诉我你认不出我的声音？”

“Carra，”那端的杰拉德发出一声叹息，“所以你这个点视频是想说你手机掉进天空台的洗手间了吗？”

“当然不，我是想说，”卡拉格切到后置摄像头，让它照到自己手机上正与阿诺德对话的屏幕，“看到了吗？Stevie，眼熟吗？”

“是梅尔伍德。”

“更具体一点，这地方没有激发你对和Xabi花前月下的约会的美妙回忆吗？连Trent都觉得你们这选得什么破地方。”

“你竟然还领着他们找到了这地方，”杰拉德自动忽略了卡拉格的一串形容词，“真让我刮目相看。”

“拜托，托你们两个的福，全队，哦除了Rafa，谁找不到这里。所以怎么样，要不要让Trent和Andy给你们留点什么‘献给Steven和Xabi，永恒的爱’之类的留言？”

“你可一边去吧。”

“仅此一次，过时不候，我找下个人了，再见。”

“你等一下——”

卡拉格无视掉杰拉德明显没说完的话，掐断了视频，“好了，”他转回这一透，露出了恶作剧成功的笑容，“我们去下一个地方。”

【2】

“我希望下一位让我们少跑几个地方。”被卡拉格指挥着在梅尔伍德前后转了好几圈、解锁了以前不熟悉的地方若干后，阿诺德和罗伯逊终于完成了任务回家躺在沙发上休息，“我们要早点知道这些地方多好。”突然坐起来的罗伯逊吓了阿诺德一跳。

“留给科克比吧，我们这次一定要抢先所有人把科克比彻彻底底探索明白了。”

“那还是等一个赛程不紧张的时候吧。”罗伯逊又躺了回去。

接下来是路易斯·加西亚的订单，“一种来自梅尔伍德的植物——你想要我们训练完从草皮上抠一点下来吗？”阿诺德和罗伯逊脸纠结地皱成了一团，“虽然悄悄抠一块也不是不行，但你确定吗？”

“梅尔伍德那么大，就只有草皮上有植物吗？”

“那你要从地砖缝里抠一个蓬勃向上的小草？那跟草皮上的不是也没多大区别。”

“好吧，好吧，帮我个忙，找一个能摆在家里的，好吗？”

“我们尽量，吧？”

“实在不行我们去抠boss办公室里的绿植。”

这个玩笑没有真的实施，虽然出于阿格想和梅尔伍德的工作人员，从现任主教练、体育总监到餐厅、前台工作人员远程合影的愿望，两人一起拜访了梅尔伍德的工作人员们，代表现役和退役的利物浦球员们表达感谢，克洛普顺手给了两人一人一个苹果，以及附赠远赴曼彻斯特前的师生情开小灶套餐。

来自福勒和麦克马纳曼的连线首先遇到了网络极其不顺的问题，与其他人不太相同，他们的请托在梅尔伍德之外，“我和Macca很久以前曾经在梅尔伍德旁边埋过一个盒子，约定拿到英超冠军的时候再挖出来——”

“然后再狠狠嘲笑一下这个幼稚的想法——”麦克马纳曼的声音比他本人飘来的更早。

“虽然当时也是我先提议的，但我还是很好奇为什么这么多年过去你还是对这个有意见。”

“那你可以问问Trent和Andy，这个事是不是极其幼稚？”

“大概——”

“也不是——”

“那么幼稚吧？”突然被点到的两人犹犹豫豫地接起了龙，“俱乐部现在好像也打算放个时间胶囊，在科克比。”

“你看，我就说这个主意一点都不幼稚，当初你们都嫌弃，Jamie，John，一个个都不支持我。”

但不是最后你们还是一起实践了，阿诺德和罗伯逊同时在心里吐槽。

“但你后来不也没想起来要把它挖出来，从六月到十一月，大半年都过去了，早就把二十几年前的自己忘到不知道哪个角落了。”

“你提醒了我，”福勒转过去，“不要告诉我你是给我写了好多肉麻的情话埋在下面所以不想拿出来看的。”

【4】

杰拉德和阿隆索到了他们前往伊蒂哈德前的最后一练前才联系他们，“说实话，我以为Stevie你会是第一个。”阿诺德和罗伯逊这天也不在一起住，四个人似乎像是分散在四处的“家庭聚会。”

“我一直在考虑，想带走的东西太多，太难以抉择了。”

“我有个好主意——”罗伯逊在远程举手，“把梅尔伍德买下来！一劳永逸地解决所有选择犹豫症。”

“我觉得可行，”阿隆索在两个利物浦人石化时率先评论，“还能圆你要在梅尔伍德补个婚礼的执念。”

“等一下等一下，你们的婚礼？”罗伯逊和阿诺德同时托腮凑近了屏幕准备听八卦。

杰拉德随手亮了一下戒指，“早就旅行结完了，但总是没空把这边亲朋好友聚起来有个仪式，Carra大概跟我抱怨了一百多次他准备好的伴郎演讲词还没派上用场。”

“所以说梅尔伍德确实是个挺好的选择，熟悉的地方，熟悉的人们，没抽出时间来真的实施确实是个遗憾。”

“科克比也很好！虽然我们也还没去过。”罗伯逊试图比划一下但是到底没有见过现场，比划起来也说不清楚，“但图纸设计的时候我们都看过的，确实是很大很好看的地方。”

“我们其实应该和设计方建议建一个适合办婚宴的大厅？”阿诺德好像还在琢磨杰拉德与阿隆索的计划，“我觉得在训练基地举办个婚宴好像是个好主意，你想，足球，利物浦，所有和我们结缘的东西，都出现在这个地方见证一个特殊的时刻。”

“这是很有道理。”罗伯逊支在手机前陷入思考，而阿诺德似乎还沉浸在幻想中，杰拉德顺口开玩笑，“等真建起来，我看尤尔根会因为每天有人想来结婚而发火把大家全赶出去的。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德齐齐在屏幕前沉重地点头。

“说回梅尔伍德，大家都想怎么纪念？”杰拉德问道。

“Carra指挥我们上上下下转了一圈，这个你知道的。路易斯——路易斯·加西亚想要一种植物，我们猜他大概想插到花瓶里再贴个标签‘梅尔伍德的美好回忆’之类的，SirKenny希望我们下次去安菲尔德的时候向希尔斯堡纪念碑哪里献一束花，告诉他们我们搬新家了。Jamie想要录一段训练场的镜头说是有一天他从天空体育退休之后要加进告别vlog里。还有几位想要合影的——对了，还有我们上帝埋的时间胶囊，这个我们挖了好久都没挖到。”

“没挖到吗？”杰拉德说了个地点，他们倒是没有很惊讶杰拉德怎么知道的，毕竟——

“后来Hendo看到我们在挖还给我们指了个方向，但方向完全偏离了。”

“当初他们其实是拿地上的划线做的标记，后来越来越看不清了以后我就告诉Hendo拿附近那个标志牌做参考系。”

“Hendo跟我们说的时候也是用那个标志牌，但是方向和Robbie他们说的完全不一样，那可能是标志牌被移动过？”

“你们在刚开始Robbie他们指的那个方向，看着背后的树找。”阿隆索随手从桌边找了个战术板画了个示意图，“不一定准确但应该就在这附近。”

“没错，就是这里。”杰拉德认可后话锋一转，“没想到你还记得。”

“毕竟我当时就跟你说拿标志牌当参考不如找个不会动的。”

杰拉德咳嗽了一声并决定岔开话题。

“所以Xabi，决定从梅尔伍德带走了什么了吗？”

“梅尔伍德都把她最宝贝的孩子给我了，我还要再带走什么？”

阿诺德一口水差点呛到，罗伯逊的表情则定格在不知该笑还是该震惊，而杰拉德则看起来接受良好，“她是看着我们在一起的，会一直祝福我们的，你也属于我。”

“我也曾经很想抓住什么，但现在我会觉得只要记得，就足够了——明天你们再去训练，走过梅尔伍德的大门时，记得代我说声谢谢。”

“等你来英国的时候，”杰拉德停顿了一下，“那时想必一切也好了起来，我们一起去一次科克比吧。”

“好。”阿隆索微笑着应了下来。

【5】

阿隆索指出的位置离他们最开始挖的地方不算太远，两人特意打开了视频给两位名宿“监工”，麦克马纳曼安慰他们，“没关系，实在找不出来就算了。”

仿佛是印证这句话，两人仍然没有挖到任何东西。

“有没有一点可能性，”阿诺德站起来伸展了一下久弯的腰，“这附近在翻修或者养护道旁树木的时候把这个盒子挖出来了？”

“倒也有可能，我们埋的时候可真没有想到，会在地下让它不见天日这么久。”

“是啊，后来霍利尔来了，Michael，Steven他们那群年轻人，我们告诉Stevie的时候，几乎觉得很接近了。”

或许是那个系着红色绶带的奖杯终归于此，此时应该已经同其他几个不同形貌的奖杯一起移交安盛训练中心，承接着这家百年俱乐部的过去，现在与未来。如今他们谈起往昔时，虽难免遗憾，却也多是世事变迁的感叹，阿诺德起身向坐在一旁的罗伯逊伸出手，“我们再找一次吧。”

罗伯逊握着他的手站起来，“我在想，这两次位置的偏离，完全有可能是因为周围的树木这么多年长了几圈导致的误差，也就是，埋的地方可能在这两个点之间这个区域。”他在两个点间比划了一个矩形，“我觉得我们很接近了。”

“看这两个孩子，能想象我们请了全世界最好的两边卫给我们挖一个二十五年前埋的盒子？”

> 1995年。
> 
> “我们就在这里画一条线，停停停麦卡，你喷歪了。”福勒站起来绕着刚埋好下时间胶囊的地方转了转，“看起来应该就是孩子无聊在地上画的东西吧，不会太引起别人的怀疑。”
> 
> “没关系，我们很快就能取出来的。”麦克马纳曼把东西收了起来，把最后一句话留在了心里，“希望那时候我们还能一起找出来。”
> 
> 2005年。
> 
> 杰拉德一手拿着手电筒照路，一手拉着身后的阿隆索，弯腰照着地面似乎在找什么标记，阿隆索四处张望着，“这么晚到梅尔伍德附近做什么？我还以为你要拉我去梅尔伍德加练。”
> 
> “找到了！”杰拉德突然的停下脚步吓了阿隆索一跳，
> 
> “Xabi，你看这里，”杰拉德把手电筒凑近了地下，隐隐约约可以看到地上的白线，“大概01年的时候，Robbie对我和Micheal说，他们曾在这里埋了一个小盒子，等我们拿到英超冠军时再打开。"
> 
> 阿隆索蹲下身来，手掌轻轻触在地面，杰拉德也伸手覆在他的手背上，“我是说，我们今年拿到了欧冠冠军，明年让我们一起把它找出来吧。”
> 
> 晚风拂过，阿隆索在枝叶间的风声中轻轻点了点头，“可是你看这些标记，明年恐怕就看不到了。”
> 
> “也是，”杰拉德望着不远处的几个标志牌，“那就到时候找那些标志牌认地方。”
> 
> 阿隆索则看看四周，“周围这么多树，怎么就不找一个不会动的当参考。”
> 
> 2019年。
> 
> 拉拉纳绕着梅尔伍德前前后后转了一圈，最后在梅尔伍德旁的草地上找到了亨德森。
> 
> “还以为你在里面，”拉拉纳坐在他的身旁，“怎么在这里？”
> 
> “以前我看Stevie总是喜欢在这里坐着，也问过他为什么不在梅尔伍德里面，他说，当Carol和Caroline看到你很难过的话，她们会捧来沾满了糖霜的小点心安慰你，她们关心你，所以很多时候只是不想让关心你的人陪你难过。”
> 
> 拉拉纳没有答话，站起身来抱住了自己的恋人，“明年再来。”
> 
> 亨德森在他的怀抱里沉默良久，才用细微的声音说道，“别走好吗，Adz，让我们一起把那个东西拿到手。”

2020年。

“我找到了！”

阿诺德小心翼翼地从坑里取出盒子，除了积压的尘土，几乎锈蚀了一大半的表面让它看起来随时都可能四分五裂。罗伯逊帮忙托着盒子放在地上，“就当我们替五十年后的大家预演一下？正好是一半的时间。”

“等我们去科克比之后，我们也埋个时间胶囊吧，就不蹭俱乐部那个五十年后打开的了。”阿诺德提议道。

“埋什么？还是各自埋点东西以后再打开看对方埋了什么？”

“好！等我们婚礼现场直接挖出来现场看！”


End file.
